


The Seduction Malfunction [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by iamtheenemy (Steph)Crowley gets orders to seduce Aziraphale to the dark side. It goes about as well as you might expect.





	The Seduction Malfunction [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seduction Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943269) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 

cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads & Streaming

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ta05rzgcydjncz8/the%20seduction%20malfunction%20by%20iamtheenemy.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8t1tbxkwam2c6h3/the_seduction_malfunction_by_iamtheenemy.mp3/file)

## Size

  * **MP3:** 25.8 MB 

## Duration

  * 00:36:59   
---|---


End file.
